MY HUSBAND IS A PRISON TO ME
by Manusia Laknat
Summary: [Hinata] Bertahun-tahun lamanya kau melukaiku, aku tak akan membencimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. / [Bolt] Kau adalah laki-laki paling brengsek, aku tak akan pernah menganggapmu Ayah, kau melukai Ibuku. / [Naruto] Rasa cemburu delapan tahun yang lalu bagai mimpi buruk, kau akan pergi? Tak akan kubiarkan / NaruHina / Hurt / M: konflik, kekerasan / DLDR / COMPLETE / WARNING TYPO
1. Chapter 1: Tired

**MY HUSBAND IS A PRISON TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tired**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo, No Baku, No EYD, Monoton dan Ide Pasaran

* * *

….

"Dimana Boruto?" Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang masuk kedalam sebuah kamar besar dengan terdapat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut berwarna indigo sebahu. Wajah pria itu murka. Baru pulang dari California, dikejutkan dengan Putranya yang tak ada dirumah, dan dikabarkan sudah tak pulang selama seminggu lamanya. "Ku tanya sekali lagi Hinata, dimana Boruto?" Bentaknya, tanpa mau mengerti tubuh mungil didepannya mulai bergetar hebat.

"N-Naruto! Bo-Boruto, ti-tidak pu-pulang." Terbata dengan suara bergetar lagi. Ingin berdiri untuk meraih tubuh suaminya, ia sudah tak mampu. Ketakutan yang paling mendalam ketika sang suami murka adalah kekerasan. Suaminya bisa selalu kehilangan akal sehat ketika sudah marah. Persetubuan yang tak bisa henti, menyiksa, memukul, menjambak, semuanya akan dihadiahi untuk tubuh mungilnya. "Di-dia dirumah temannya." Katanya lagi.

"Kau pikir aku percaya?" Ucapnya dengan nada seolah mengatakan sang istri berbohong. Tetapi nyatanya memang sang istri tercinta itu berbohong. Benar-benar tak mengetahui dimana anak semata wayangnya yang masih berumur sepuluh tahun itu. Putra yang yang sangat disayangi oleh sang suami. Di agung-agungkan, bahkan selalu di bangga-banggakan.

 _ **-Plak**_

Tangisan itu pun pecah. Rasa panas, menjalar pada sekujur pipinya. "Kau mengurus satu anak saja tak bisa, apa lagi jika ku perintahkan mengurus lima anak." Tamparan lagi dan lagi. Terus dilayangkan pada tubuh ramping itu. Sudah di pastikan, malam ini ia akan terkurung lagi didalam kamar mewah ini, tanpa bisa keluar.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku!" Tangisan itu pecah kembali. Sebenarnya ia sudah tak tahan. Tapi matanya sudah di butahkan oleh cintanya pada seorang yang telah menindihinya sekarang. Seorang pria yang selalu menikmatinya setiap saat dengan kasarnya.

 _If I abandoned everything_ _  
Would it be easier to laugh and live?_ _  
My chest is starting to hurt again_ _  
Don't say any more_

…

* * *

…

Tempat ini ia anggap saksi bisu. Dimana sang suami selalu memperlakukannya kasar. Kakinya bergetar dan lebih tepatnya mati rasa. Bagaimana nanti suaminya tahu, jika ia akan menggugat cerai. Bagaimana nanti suaminya tahu, jika Boruto pergi dari rumah ini karena tak tega melihat Ibunya selalu disiksa oleh Ayahnya. Bagaimana nanti Naruto tahu, Boruto selalu bisa melihat sang Ayah menampar Ibunya dengan keras.

Boruto tak bisa menutup matanya ketika Ibunya menangis disetiap malam. Ibunya selalu merintih kesakitan. Ibunya selalu mengatakan maaf padanya berkali-kali, tanpa tahu apa kesalahan Ibunya.

" _Jangan tinggalkan Ayahmu, kau adalah pewaris tunggal disini, cukup Ibu yang pergi dari sini. Kau harus selalu menolong Ayahmu, apapun yang terjadi."_

"— _aku tak akan seperti Ibu yang mencintai Ayah seperti itu. Ibu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, meskipun umurku masih sepuluh tahun, aku anakmu! Ibu, tinggalkan Ayah, ajak aku bersamamu Ibu."_

Hinata menangis. Dadanya mulai sesak. Teringat lagi percekcokan dengan sang Putra tercinta, sebelum Putra semata wayangnya itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah besar yang bagai sarang penyamun ini.

 _If I forgot everything_ _  
Would it be easier to live without tears?_ _  
But I can't do that_ _  
Don't show me any more_

…

* * *

…

Pria yang kucintai, bukan seperti itu. Pria yang kucintai, selalu membelaiku lembut. Pria yang kucintai, selalu memperlakukan diriku bak putri raja. Pria yang kucintai, memberikan segalanya untukktu. Pria yang kucintai selalu memanjakanku.

… itu dulu!

Sebelum aku benar-benar dituduh berselingkuh dengan teman kuliahku. Saat kami menikah diusia dua puluh tahun. Saat aku baru melahirkan anak pertama dan aku kembali lagi ke universitas untuk menempuh pendidikan. Tragedi itu bermula. Dimana ia dengan terang-terangan menuduhku akan berselingkuh, dimana terang-terangan dia menjambakku dan mengatakan wanita jalang. Bagaimana aku menangis merasakan malu. Ketika Pria yang kucintai ternyata mengkhianatiku, tak memperlakukan ku lagi bagai bak putri.

Ia memperlakukanku sebagai tawanan. Disekap didalam rumah, bahkan pendidikan ku terputus. Tak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Aku rela seperti itu, asal ia kembali percaya padaku. Aku hanya miliknya, aku hanya untuknya. Tapi semua hanya harapan semu. Dia tak percaya padaku, dia tetap mencurigaiku.

Delapan tahun aku puas berada disini. Delapan tahun itu pula, aku merasakan jika hatiku sudah mati. Aku masih mencintainya, tentu! Tapi rasa cinta itu bagai duri yang selalu saja bisa melukai tanganku. Tak ada darah yang keluar dari tubuhku. Tapi rasanya sakit, apalagi hatiku. Semuanya sakit.

Rintihan apapun tak akan mempan. Tangisan seperti apapun tak akan mempan. Tubuhku seperti raga tanpa nyawa. Bagai robot yang dikendalikan. Robot, dan boneka…

… _itulah aku._

 _However close I get to you_ _  
I only have one heart_

 _It's cruel, it's ugly, I'd rather you take my body_ _  
And destroy it, tear it apart, do as you like with it_ _  
No matter how much I scream and struggle, or my eyelids swell_ _  
You just hold me without letting go_ _  
You can stop now_

…

* * *

…

Ayahku tak pernah mencintai Ibuku. Itulah yang aku lihat disini. Semuanya hanya panggung sandiwara bagiku. Ayah akan baik pada Ibu saat didepanku. Ayah akan tersenyum hangat pada Ibu saat ada aku. Setelah itu…

Semuanya!

Hampa!

Dia, laki-laki brengsek itu begitu saja melukai pipi Ibu yang paling aku sukai. Pipi Ibu yang akan memerah jika aku menggodanya. Pipi Ibu yang selalu merona ketika melihat bunga-bunga ditaman bermekaran dengan indah. Pipi Ibu yang selalu terlihat lucu seperti seorang gadis kecil. Ibu menyimpannya sendiri. Luka hatinya dan tubuhnya. Merahasiakannya padaku. Semuanya demi laki-laki brengsek itu!

Suatu saat aku akan membunuhnya, suatu saat aku benar-benar akan membawa Ibu pergi dari sini. Aku mencintai Ibu. Ibu segalanya bagiku. Dia yang memberikanku kehangat disaat dinginnya malam. Dimana saat aku mendapat mimpi buruk, Ibu akan menuntunku untuk menuju dapur. Membuatkan segelas coklat panas. Setelah itu aku terlelap dengan Ibu memelukku. Bercerita, jika aku mirip sekali dengan Ayah. Selalu bermimpi buruk, dan berakhir Ibu akan menuntun Ayah kedapur, untuk menikmati susu coklat bersama.

Aku tidak mau…

Benar-benar tidak mau disamakan dengan Pria brengsek itu. Aku membencinya…

 _Stop, quit it, you're being too kind to me_ _  
I can't understand, however I try_ _  
It hurts, I'm in pain, use your words and tell me_ _  
I don't know what's going on, don't leave me alone_

…

* * *

 _ **Bersambung…**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story – Majiko Rei-BBN**_

* * *

 ** _A/N: Perchapter pendek, hanya 1000 word_**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me

**MY HUSBAND IS A PRISON TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo, No Baku, No EYD, Monoton dan Ide Pasaran

* * *

….

"Terimakasih, Uzumaki- _san_." Kau senangkah sekarang? Pergi dariku dan kau akan menikah dengan selingkuhanmu? Berani sekali wanita jalang itu mempermalukanku. Ku eratkan genggamanku. Rasanya sungguh gatal, dan ingin kutarik tubuhnya untuk masuk kekamar, dan kembali kerumah. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengisolasi, kaki dan tangannya akan ku ikat dengan rantai. Bukankah itu menarik? Kau tak akan pernah pergi dariku lagi, jika perlu, ingin ku butakan matamu, jangan pernah melihat siapapun selain aku.

Menarik bukan?

Kegilaan yang kupikirkan saat ini, tak akan pernah terjadi. Seumur hidupku tak akan pernah kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu, tubuhmu hanya milikku. Kau milikku!

"Silahkan, Naruto- _sama_ …" Suara Yamato membuatku mengalihkan pandangan sekilas. Tapi kembali tertuju pada wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi mantan istriku. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku dengan pipi merona merah. Lalu membungkuk, dan masuk kedalam mobil kembali. Hatiku kembali retak. Mungkin bukan retak lagi. Tetapi sudah hancur.

Apalah hidupku tanpanya. Hanya kepingan sampah yang tak ada harganya. Lilin yang menyinari hatiku yang gelap sudah mati. Sudah pergi, dia tak akan pernah kembali menerangiku.

Mobil sedan itu melaju cepat, meninggalkan diriku yang masih berdiri dengan tetap kedua mataku melihat kepergiannya. Mataku buram karena air mata. Dalam hidupku, aku selalu tepat memprediksi sesuatu. Dimeja judi, aku tak pernah kalah, perebutan saham aku juga tak pernah kalah. Apalagi menguasai wilayah, hingga aku ditakuti, dan di juluki sebagai sang Raja.

Tapi aku kalah lebih dulu, bahkan sebelum bertanding. Aku kalah oleh Hinata Hyuuga. Aku tak akan mampu memprediksi hidupku dengannya. Tak menyangka jika benar dia akan pergi. Bukan tak mampu, tetapi lebih tepatnya aku tak mau percaya jika dimana hari, aku harus berpisah dengan wanita yang paling kucintai.

 _It's cruel, it's ugly, I'd rather you take my body_ _  
And destroy it, tear it apart, do as you like with it_ _  
No matter how much I scream and struggle, or my eyelids swell_ _  
You just hold me without letting go_ _  
You can stop now_

…

* * *

…

Tanaman-tanaman ini ku anggap sebagai tanda perpisahan darinya. Bunga-bunga yang terawat rapi. Mawar-mawar merah ini. Semuanya adalah karyanya. Bertahun-tahun berada dirumah ini, hanya merawat ini?

Tidak!

Kau tak merawat bunga-bunga ini saja. Tapi kau merawat diriku dengan kasih sayang. Senyumanmu adalah segalanya. Kaulah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku selain kedua orang tuaku yang meninggalkanku. Kau adalah nafasku. Kau adalah mataku. Kau adalah jiwaku…

… kau segalanya, hingga akhirnya kini aku menyesal begitu saja telah menyia-nyiakanmu.

Sudah tak pantas jika aku harus menarikmu kembali. Sudah tak pantas jika aku harus kembali melukaimu. Bayang-bayang kehilangan itu selalu muncul. Tetapi ini bukan bayang-bayang semata, karena kau telah meninggalkanku disini sendiri.

" _Kau tahu, apa yang selalu membuatku menangis disetiap malam?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Saat aku tak bisa mencintaimu kembali, Naruto!"_

" _Maka, cintailah aku segenap hatimu, jangan pernah melirik siapapun. Matamu yang indah ini, hanya boleh melihatku seorang."_

"Tuan! Diluar dingin, pakailah alas kaki anda dan mantel—" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang, sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. Mendongak keatas saat langit-langit yang berubah menjadi mendung dan ini adalah musim dingin dibulan desember. Dimana aku kehilangan semuanya. Lilin yang menyinari gelapnya hatiku, dia telah pergi. Aku mematahkannya, berharap suatu saat bisa menyambungnya kembali dan berharap dia bisa memberikanku cahaya kembali.

Itu hanya harapan semu, atau bisa disebut harapan yang terlalu tinggi…

 _If I have a heart_ _  
How could I find it?_ _  
You smile a little and say to me_ _  
"If that's what you're looking for, it's right here"_

…

* * *

…

Inikah diri Ayahku yang lain ketika Ibu tak ada disisinya? Ketika semua pergi, Ayah begitu terlihat kesakitan. Ia menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan dan tak pernah keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Kadang aku membawakan segelas susu coklat, dan dia tersenyum lembut…

"… _kau pintar sekali, rasa susu coklat buatanmu, sama seperti ketika Ibumu yang membuatkannya."_

Aku tersenyum kecil. Melangkahkan kakiku keluar ruangan kerjanya. Tanpa sepengatahuannya, ku buka sedikit pintu besar itu. Melihat sosok Ayahku yang mendongak melihat foto pernikahannya. Ayah tetap menatap dengan sesekali meneguk coklat panas yang kubuat. Aku melihat tetesan air mata itu keluar dari kedua mata biru Ayah.

Sakit kah?

Apa benar-benar sakit, ketika Ibu pergi? Apa Ayah baru menyesalinya?

Tubuh lemah Ibu yang selalu Ayah siksa. Tubuh lemah Ibu yang menerima begitu saja perlakuan Ayah. Ibu menangis, menderita, berteriak, apakah Ayah tahu? Apakah kau tahu, Yah? Semuanya begitu aku ingat didalam kepalaku. _Dia-_ Ibuku, masih berteriak dengan lantang dia begitu mencintaimu, meskipun kau menyiksanya.

Kau adalah jiwanya, kau adalah harapannya, kau adalah hidupnya, sampai kapanpun. Ibu selalu bilang begitu. Aku tak boleh membencimu, karena Ibu bilang, aku adalah anak kalian. Buah cinta kalian.

Mataku panas. Memeluk nampan ini dengan erat. Rasanya dadaku sangat sesak. Jangan anggap aku hanya seorang bocah kecil berumur sepuluh tahun, ketika aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit kedua orang tuaku. Mereka begitu saja terpisah hanya karena keegoisan Ayah. Mereka mempunyai otak bebal. Ku anggap begitu. Ibu tak bisa jauh dari Ayah karena mencintai Pria itu, dan Ayah yang tak membiarkan Ibu sedikit bebas karena rasa cemburu yang berlebihan. Pernah ku anggap Ayahku adalah orang gila yang hanya menyiksa Ibu.

Tetapi ketika Ayah menjemputku dirumah Paman Sasuke. Saat sudah berada di dalam mobil, Ayah bercerita banyak tentang bagaimana Ayah bertemu Ibu, bagaimana Ayah bisa mencintai Ibu membuat Ayah menjadi gila, dan tak mampu melihat sosok wanita selain Ibu. Bagaimana Ayah bisa begitu saja menutup mata tentang kenyataan dimana Ibu hanya mencinta Ayah seorang. Ketakutan mendalam, ketika Ibu akan pergi, padahal Ayah tahu, Ibu tak akan pergi.

Tapi Ayah tak mau percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Ayah memilih untuk mempercayai kecurigaannya dari pada Ayah harus mempercayai Ibu.

Egois bukan? Pria ini egoiskan? Pria yang telah menjabat sebagai Ayahku.

Hingga saat itu, aku kembali mendengar teriakan Ibu dengan lantang…

" _Aku mencintaimu, maka dari itu, izinkan aku pergi, aku ingin kita bercerai…"_

Aku menangis dibalik pintu. Ibu sudah menunduk, seolah bersujud pada Ayah yang berdiri didepannya. Air mataku jatuh, ketika Ibu mengatakan kata percerai. Ibu akan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Ayah? Ibu akan pergi dari sini?

Tapi dalam hati, aku mengatakan…

'… _jika ini yang terbaik untukmu, lakukanlah, Bu!'_

Dan saat itu juga. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Ayah menangis dengan pandangan kosong. Mata birunya tak bercahaya. Di ruangan remang-remang itu, aku bisa melihat sendiri. Ayah menarik Ibu kembali diatas ranjang, apa ini disebut pemerkosaan? Melihat dengan kepala mataku sendiri, Ayah, menciumi Ibu dengan kasar dan berutal. Ayah berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

Memilih untuk mundur dan tak mau melanjutkannya lagi melihatnya. Aku berlari kekamar dan menangis dengan histeris. Menyembunyikan tubuhku didalam selimut tebal.

…

* * *

 _ **Bersambung…**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story – Majiko Rei-BBN**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Tidak ada Lemon disini**_


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

**MY HUSBAND IS A PRISON TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: New Life**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo, No Baku, No EYD, Monoton dan Ide Pasaran

* * *

….

Kujatuhkan _Testpack_ ke lantai. Lumayan membuat kepalaku seperti terhantam batu besar. Jadi aku hamil? Setelah aku putuskan untuk bercerai darinya, kenapa sekarang aku hamil? Kupastikan kali ini, dia tak boleh sampai tahu, berbagai cara mengatas namakan bayi ini, _dia-_ mantan suamiku. Akan menarikku kembali ke rumah besar itu. Tetapi aku tak bisa merahasiakan ini dari Boruto., dia pasti senang akan mendapatkan adik.

Anak kedua ya?! Di dalam kondisi batin yang tak memungkinkan untuk bahagia. Tetapi dia anakku, dia darah dagingku.

Tak ada pikiran untuk menggugurkan. Ini buah cintaku dengannya, walau selalu pria itu berbuat kasar padaku. Tetapi dalam lubuk hati, masih mengingat senyumannya yang merekah.

Saat terakhir kami bercinta, saat itulah ia mulai menghilang dan membiarkan tubuh telanjang ku terekspos. Matanya dingin, ingin kurai rahang tegas itu. Tapi tanganku begitu sakit, tanganku begitu saja lemah, tak bisa meraihnya hanya untuk sekedar mengusap air mata dari kedua matanya yang merembes menuju pipi-pipinya yang tegas.

"… _sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu, Naruto!"_

Deretan kata itu kukatakan dengan derai air mata. Rasanya sungguh sesak, ketika aku benar-benar memilih berpisah dan dia menyanggupinya.

Hidupku cukup tenang disini. Satu bulan lebih hidup sebagai seorang janda. Tidak buruk, tapi kadang aku merindukan sosok hangat mantan suamiku. Mata birunya yang kadang menghipnotis diriku, seolah aku menjadi seorang wanita pengidap _Masochism_. Menerima semua perlakuan kasarnya begitu saja.

 _It's cruel, it's ugly, I'd rather you take my body_ _  
And destroy it, tear it apart, do as you like with it_ _  
No matter how much I scream and struggle, or my eyelids swell_ _  
You just hold me without letting go_ _  
You can stop now_

…

* * *

…

"Benarkah, Bu? Aku akan mempunyai seorang adik?" Aku lumayan terkejut, ketika datang kerumah Ibu, dan mengatakan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang kakak. Ku nikmati kembali _lemon tea_ buatan Ibu. Menatap sosok Ibu yang sedang melayani pelanggan di Toko Bunganya. Ku dengar lagi, jika yang ada disini semua adalah Ayah yang memberikannya. Cukup kaget, karena Ayah peduli pada Ibu. "… aku akan memberitahu Ayah setelah ini." Ibu menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan ketakutan. "I-Ibu, ada apa?" Tanya ku terbata.

"Ja-jangan katakan ini pada Ayahmu, kau mengertikan, sayang?" Wajah Ibu memohon, seperti seorang yang ingin menangis. Ku anggukan kepalaku paham, sebagai tanda jika aku tak akan mengatakan ini semua pada Ayah. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berjalan lancar. Ketika Ayah menjemputku langsung, dan melihat Ayah hanya menunduk, saat bertatap muka dengan Ibu. Seolah, Ibu adalah pengasuhku.

Mereka berdua pun berpamitan dengan cara yang tak wajar. Seperti orang lain. Saling membungkukan badan, dan tak ada basa-basi sedikit pun. Ayah memaksaku untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Lalu Ayah melajukan mobilnya pelan, sangat pelan.

Kulirik dari ekor mata. Ayah masih setia menatap spion mobilnya yang terdapat Ibu yang masih berdiri didepan Toko sekaligus rumah tempat tinggalnya. Ayah menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ayah. Ku pikir, malam ini dia tak akan pulang lagi, dan Yamato yang akan menjemputku. Ternyata tidak. Ayah datang sendiri, dan langsung menjemputku. Aku meyakini jika ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali.

" _Ja-jangan katakan ini pada Ayahmu, kau mengertikan, sayang?"_

Aku teringat kata-kata Ibu beberapa jam yang lalu, mengatakan jika aku tak boleh memberitahukan Ayah, tentang kehamilan Ibu. Ayah suka menganggung-agungkan diriku, karena aku dewasa sebelum waktunya. Aku mengerti ketika keluargaku mempunyai masalah, dan aku mencoba kuat, tapi kadang kalah hatiku rapuh, aku butuh sandaran.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kita sudah sampai, cepatlah turun, Ayah masih ada urusan dikantor. Jangan lupakan makan malam, jangan terlalu banyak belajar, ja—"

"Ayah!" Aku menyela kata-kata Ayah. Dia menoleh menatapku dengan pandangan datar, lalu tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Ada apa?" Terdiam menatap kedua mata Ayah yang sepertinya menahan sesuatu. Apa Ayah ingin menangis lagi? "… apa kau ingin makan diluar? Tapi Ayah ada urusan setelah ini, maa—" Ayah terdiam, dan memutus begitu kata-katanya. "— af!" Lanjutnya yang hanya dua huruf. Ayah meraih kepalaku dan memeluknya erat. Aku merasakan dada Ayah berdegub kencang. "Maafkan Ayah, Boruto!" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"— aku akan punya adik, Yah!" Tak ada Suara, dan Ayah memilih untuk melepasku pelukannya dengan berutal. Menatap kedua mataku yang seolah mencari kebenaran disana. Ku balas tatapan Ayah penuh selidik itu.

"Jangan bercanda…" Kata Ayah yang membelai pipi ku yang katanya mirip sekali dengan pipi Ibu. "Ini tak waktunya bercanda Boruto Uzumaki."

"Apa Ayah bisa membaca kedua mataku? Apa aku pernah bercanda pada Ayah, sekali pun, Ayah tak pernah memperlakukan ku kasar, seperti Ayah memperlakukan Ibu." Ayah cukup membelalakan matanya bulat-bulat. Mungkin dia tak menyangka jika aku akan mengatakan hal seperti ini. Ayah tampak geram, dan memilih menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kemudi.

Aku cukup kaget ketika Ayah tertawa keras, dan detik kemudian masih tertawa tetapi bercampur dengan derai air mata. Hingga wajahnya sekarang disembunyikan pada setir mobil. Ayah terisak dengan bergumam menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Kau memang anakku, kau anak kebangganku. Kau mengetahui ini dari awal tetapi menyembunyikannya dariku, maafkan aku!" Aku tetap menatap Ayah dengan tampang dingin dan datar.

"Aku membencimu, Yah! Aku benar-benar membencimu." Aku menunduk dengan menangis. Aku tak pernah ingin menangis didepan Ayah. Aku juga tak pernah ingin menangis didepan Ibu. Kali ini aku tak kuat. Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah. Kenapa aku memiliki otak yang cerdas, untuk masalah orang dewasa saja aku sampai tahu dengan rinci. Aku menyesal jika aku memiliki perasaan yang mampu mengerti situasi seperti ini.

…

* * *

…

Aku tahu sejak awal, dia memang cerdas dari kebanyakan anak-anak seusianya. Dia benar-benar anak yang kubanggakan. Ketika dia selalu mendapatkan nilai-nilai terbagus di sekolahnya, aku bangga, tentu! Tetapi disisi lain, ketika mengetahui keceradasannya berlebihan. Aku merasa berdosa, aku merasa jika diriku begitu saja bisa mengguncang kejiwaannya dengan masalah-masalahku sendiri.

" _Apa Ayah bisa membaca kedua mataku? Apa aku pernah bercanda pada Ayah, sekali pun, Ayah tak pernah memperlakukan ku kasar, seperti Ayah memperlakukan Ibu."_

Cukup membuat diriku saat itu juga ingin menghantam kepalaku sendiri dengan batu besar yang berjejer rapi sebagai hiasan di jalanan rumahku. Rasanya begitu sesak mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulut mungil Putraku. Kau tahu nak, sekarang Ayahmu ingin menenggelamkan diri ke samudra pasifik.

Saat ini aku menatap kaca pada kamar mandi. Wajah bodohku terpampang jelas disana. Aku meyakini jika Boruto tahu tentang bagaimana aku menyiksa Ibunya. Dia membenciku, sangat.

Aku pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Dia memang pantas membenciku bukan?! Karena begitu saja menyia-nyiakan Ibunya. Aku terlalu mencintai mantan istriku hingga begitu saja tenggelam dalam api kecemburuan. Hal itu selalu membakarku, seolah setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata adalah minyak. Ketika tak mau disentuh dengan alasan datang bulan, aku masih saja menjadi seorang Pria yang paling bodoh di dunia ini, menganggap jika dia tak sudi untuk kusentuh. Kau tahukan, seorang datang bulan, tak diperbolehkan melakukan _sex,_ aku tahu itu, tentu sangat tahu. Tapi kenapa kepalaku di penuhi kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu.

Kiba Inuzuka adalah sahabat Hinata. Kenapa aku cemburu?

Semua itu bermula dari mulut sekretarisku yang bernama Shion. Dia mulai membisik-bisikan kata-kata yang sangat tak sopan padaku. Mengirimiku foto-foto saat Hinata selalu kemana berdua dengan Kiba. Selama berpacaran dengan istriku. Sungguh aku tak pernah cemburu seperti ini. Rasanya panas ketika Hinata malah menangis membela Kiba.

" _Naruto, Kiba hanya temanku, kami mengerjakan tugas bersama, aku tak pernah berselingkuh, jangan tuduh kami."_

" _Kau membelanya? Apa kau mencintainya?"_

" _Aku hanya mencintaimu!"_

Hasutan itu selalu saja masuk kedalam kepalaku. Mungkin benar jika otakku mulai dicuci oleh Shion. Memilih untuk memecat wanita jalang itu. Wanita yang mencoba memisahkanku dari Hinata. Tetapi tak berhasil! Meskipun aku sudah menyingkirkan Shion. Kata-kata Shion begitu saja masih menggema di dalam kepalaku. Akhirnya otak gilaku kembali bekerja, dimana diriku malah melarangnya untuk keluar rumah. Kepalaku benar-benar dipenuhi kata-kata perselingkuhan. Hingga delapan tahun aku masih tak mempercayainya. Menyekap istriku sendiri bagai dia adalah tersangka pembunuhan.

 _Stop, quit it, you're being too kind to me_ _  
I can't understand, however I try_ _  
It hurts, I'm in pain, use your words and tell me_ _  
I don't know what's going on, don't leave me alone_

…

* * *

 _ **Bersambung…**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story – Majiko Rei-BBN**_


	4. Chapter 4: Want To Repeat Time

**MY HUSBAND IS A PRISON TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Want To Repeat Time**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo, No Baku, No EYD, Monoton dan Ide Pasaran

* * *

….

Menyesal itu selalu datang diakhir, benarkan? Mana ada pepatah yang mengatakan menyesal itu bisa datang di awal. Tapi tidak cukup hanya menyesalinya saja, ketika ini semua terjadi. Sebisa mungkin harus berusaha mengembalikan semuanya walau itu tak mungkin. Tetapi selama ada harapan dan kemauan, itu pasti akan bisa kita capai. Memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang sudah kita perbuat.

Hari ini, ingin kudatangi langsung, dan mengatakan maaf berkali-kali lagi. Tidak— sejak percerain itu, sejak bercinta untuk terakhir kalinya aku tak pernah mengatakan maaf padanya. Begitu saja langsung merampas surat cerai itu dan menandatanganinya, tanpa mau menoleh padanya. Bukannya aku tak acuh. Hanya saja mungkin aku sudah tak punya muka. Aku gagal menjadi seorang suami. Aku sungguh benar-benar gagal, dan sekarang aku menyesalinya.

"… _sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintaimu, Naruto!"_

" _Aku hanya mencintaimu!"_

Apa sekarang kau masih mencintaiku? Mencintai seorang pria yang paling bodoh didunia ini karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Kata bodoh memang pantas untukku. Dulu aku berlomba-lomba dengan pria lain untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku merasa hari itu, aku adalah pria yang paling beruntung karena telah mendapatkanmu. Semua orang membanggakanku karena telah mendapatkan cintamu. Begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuaku yang selalu malah mengatakan, jika aku tak pantas dengamu, karena kau terlalu baik untukku.

Tapi dengan senyuman manismu itu kau membuatku menangis di tempat umum. Kau mengatakan jika mencintaiku yang bodoh ini. dan setelah perjuangan panjangku, aku menorehkan luka padamu, mematahkan lilin yang selalu menyinari hatiku. Bodoh bukan?

"Terimakasih, selamat datang kembali…"

Senyumanmu masih manis seperti dulu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum disini, didalam mobil, dan melihat dari jauh dengan lekat-lekat. Pipi mu yang merona mampu membuatku kehilangan kesadaran sesaat. Suaramu yang lembut, selalu membuat ku mabuk. Jari-jarimu yang lentik, yang selalu membelai wajahku, adalah candu bagiku. Kau harus tahu, dua bulan ini aku hampir menjadi orang gila karena tak bisa selalu mendengar suaramu yang lembut itu.

"Ah! Maaf, hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit, jadi aku harus tutup." Katanya saat ada beberapa pelanggan datang ingin melihat-lihat bunganya. _Ke rumah sakit?_

Aku memberanikan turun dari mobil. Berjalan kearahnya yang sedang mengangkat beberapa papan promo toko bunganya. Aku terus beridiri sampai dia menyadari keberadaanku, dan dia terkejut. "Uzumaki- _san_." Sebutan yang paling malas kudengar, bukankah kau juga Uzumaki? Ah, tidak… kau mantan Uzumaki ya?! "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Lanjutnya yang masih tersenyum, tapi ku lirik tangannya yang bergetar. Dia ketakutan, aku tahu itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu."

 _If I abandoned everything_ _  
Would it be easier to laugh and live?_ _  
My chest is starting to hurt again_ _  
Don't say any more_

…

* * *

…

Lumayan membuatku terkejut, ketika mantan suamiku datang dari arah belakang. Wajahnya begitu nampak lelah dan tak bersemangat hidup. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sebersit pertanyaan itu keluar. Membuat diriku kebingungan sesaat. Walau sudah bercerai, tetapi aku masih memperlakukannya sebagai seorang suami. Karena aku, _masih mencintainya._ Okay, ketika bahasa cinta sudah mulai keluar, tak akan pernah bisa digabungkan oleh logika.

"Minumlah _Lemon Tea_ ini dulu…" Perintahku yang membuatnya langsung meneguk segelas _Lemon Tea_ yang sudah ku buat. Dia nampak sedikit tenang sekarang. Matanya memejam sesaat, lalu menatapku dengan pandangan sendu. Memilih menunduk daripada harus melihat kedua matanya yang begitu saja ku rasakan, dia seperti ingin menangis. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Boruto?" Kataku padanya.

"Kau tak takut padaku? Kau bisa menjerit sekarang." Suaraku tiba-tiba tercekat ketika dia mengatakan hal itu. Kenapa aku harus menjerit ketika dia hanya duduk diam dengan menikmat _Lemon Tea_?! "— dan tak ada yang terjadi dengan Boruto, dia belajar dengan rajin, walau kadang susah sekali untuk makan malam. Dia selalu mengurung diri, kau tahukan kebiasaannya kalau sedang belajar." Anggukan kepala sebaga jawaban. Tentu aku tahu, Boruto sangat gila belajar, dan dia dewasa terlalu cepat, untuk bisa memahami ini semua.

"— kau hamil?"

Mataku melebar. Jantung ku terpompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Boruto?! Satu nama itu kusebut dalam hati seolah bertanya, entah pada siapa. Yang pasti, Boruto mengatakan ini pada mantan suamiku, sekaligus Ayahnya. "Ti-tidak!" Jawabku terbata. Tanganku mulai bergetar dan aku ingin menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata! Maafkan semua kesalahanku." Air mata itu kembali keluar tanpa bisa ku bendung lagi. Sudah delapan tahun lamanya aku tak pernah mendengar kata maaf itu, dan sekarang meluncur begitu saja pada bibirnya. Mau apa dia? Apa yang sekarang akan dilakukannya? "Kau tahukan, aku hanya seorang pria bodoh, dan Ibuku saja mengatakan jika, kau terlalu baik untukku yang bodoh ini. Aku baru menyesali semuanya." Suara isakan juga keluar dari bibir sexy yang biasa menciumku kasar. Dia menangis dengan menunduk meminta maaf.

"Ya!" Ucapanku terputus. "Aku memang hamil, aku mengandung anakmu, tapi aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya hal ini, karena mungkin kau akan mengira jika aku sedang mengandung anak dari pria lain. Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk percaya padaku, tak akan!" Lancar, walau kaki dan tanganku bergetar hebat. Sekarang aku ingin menjerit dan menghantam kepala mantan suamiku dengan pot-pot bunga di toko ku. Tapi sungguh aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena aku…

… _masih mencintai, pria ini!_

 _If I forgot everything_ _  
Would it be easier to live without tears?_ _  
But I can't do that_ _  
Don't show me any more_

…

* * *

…

Ini pertama kalinya aku membolos dan tak ada niatan belajar, karena kepalaku terasa sakit bukan main. Sekali tak apakan untuk pergi membolos ketempat Ibu?! Aku ingin minum segelas _Lemon Tea_ buatannya. Pusing pada kepalaku pasti akan reda setelah ini. Tapi langkahku berhenti ketika, ada mobil Ayah yang terparkir apik tak jauh dari tempat Ibu. Berlari kecil, hingga aku melihat Ayah yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ibu. Ini tak biasa menurutku, karena mereka berbincang-bincang dengan menangis.

Biasanya yang ku lihat percekcokan tak penting, dan berakhir Ayah memukul Ibu dengan tangannya. Aku tentu tak bisa dengar apa yang mereka perbincangkan saat ini. Ibu menangis, Ayah juga menangis dengan menganggukan kepalanya pelan seolah paham dengan apa yang Ibu utarakan.

Aku masih berdiri. Tapi, mata Ibu tiba-tiba menangkap mataku yang menatapnya. Ia langsung memilih berdiri dengan tampang terkejut. Ayah menoleh kearah ku dengan mengusap kedua matanya yang berair.

"Bo-Boruto?" Panggil Ibu.

"Boruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini, aku benar-benar mengantarmu kesekolah, kenapa kau membolos?" Sekarang Ayah yang mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit keras, walau ada sedikit nada bergetar.

"Apa yang Ayah lakukan disini? Jangan sakiti Ibu, jangan sakiti Adikku." Kataku dengan berteriak, dan Ayah berjalan kearah ku seolah akan menarik tanganku. Tentu aku memilih mundur. Aku tak akan mau disentuh dengannya kali ini. "Jangan buat Ibu menangis, pergilah, Yah." Kataku lagi dengan berteriak juga. Wajahku juga panas, ingin marah dan ingin menangis. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku benar-benar tak kuat melihat Ibu menangis lagi atau mendapatkan pukulan dari Ayah. Pipi Ibu yang kusukai, tak boleh Ayah lukai lagi.

"Boruto, tenanglah…" Ayah terdiam. "— maafkan Ayah." Telat, bukankah kalian sudah berpisah. Kenapa sekarang kau meminta maaf padaku? Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Ibu yang sudah kau lukai. Dia lebih terluka dariku.

"Boruto, apa yang kau lakukan…"

Kutarik pisau pada _pantry_ bunga Ibu, dan mengarahkannya pada pergelangan tanganku. "Aku benci kalian, kenapa kalian tak mengerti perasaanku…" Teriakku dengan menangis. Rasanya sakit saat pisau ini menancap pada pergelangan tanganku. Tapi rasanya tak sesakit dimana keluarga berpisah, dimana Ayahku memukul Ibuku, dimana mereka tak mengerti perasaanku, dimana aku hanya di anggap sebagai patung bagi mereka.

"Tidak! Borutoooo—"

 _If my wishes came true_ _  
I would want the same as you_ _  
But I don't have any_ _  
At least come here_

…

* * *

 _ **Bersambung…**_

* * *

 _ **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story – Majiko Rei-BBN**_


	5. Chapter 5: Boruto Uzumaki

**MY HUSBAND IS A PRISON TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Boruto Uzumaki**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo, No Baku, No EYD, Monoton dan Ide Pasaran

* * *

….

Dari dulu aku tak bisa benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran, atau yang bisa disebut dengan _pingsan_. Aku bisa mendengar suara Ibu dan Ayah yang menjerit memanggil namaku dengan nada ketakutan. Apalah artinya hidupku didunia ini, jika terus-terusan melihat kalian bertengkar dan menangis. Aku tak pantas hidup di tengah-tengah kalian. Sungguh sebenarnya itu malah membuatku ingin mati.

Tak ada di dunia ini, setiap anak menginginkan orang tuanya berpisah. Apalagi saling mencemoh, adu argumen, atau sang suami malah memukul sang istri.

"— Boruto, tenanglah, ingat, kami mencintaimu. Ka-kami, sangat mencintaimu." Ayah menangis mengusap pipiku yang basah karena peluh dan air mata juga. Tangannya hangat menyentuh pipiku yang dingin. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Tapi cukup dengan tatapan saja, aku yakin pesanku tersampaikan, jika aku sangat mencintai mereka juga.

Aku melirik dibelakang Ayah. Ibu menangis menutup mulutnya sendiri yang seolah akan menjerit. Ibu shock, aku tentu tahu itu. Tanganku mati rasa, tapi aku ingin meraih pipi Ibu yang basah oleh air mata itu. Di sudut ruangan ini begitu nampak banyak orang-orang berdatangan dengan seragam putih. Namun pandanganku tak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas.

"Bo-Boruto!" Suara Ibu memanggilku, dan aku tersenyum dengan memejamkan mataku. Gelap dan dingin. Aku tidak mau sendiri disini. Tapi aku tak ingin bangun. Aku ingin tetap tertidur seperti ini.

 _If my wishes came true_ _  
I would want the same as you_ _  
But I don't have any_ _  
At least come here_

…

* * *

…

"Tolong, dia putraku, Shizune- _san_ , tolong putraku, di-dia putraku." Dia berteriak histeris dengan berlutut didepan ruanga UGD. Apa yang ku lakukan disaat seperti ini hanya bisa menangis, dan tak ingin mempercayai semua ini. Boruto, di depan mataku, dia dengan terang-terangan menusuk tangannya sendiri dengan sebuah pisau yang berada di Toko ku. "— Hi-Hinata!" Naruto berdiri dengan meraih tubuhku yang rapuh. Dia memelukku dengan mencium pipi ku berkali-kali. Mengucapkan kata maaf, selalu kata maaf, ketika semua ini yang terjadi. Siapa yang harus disalahkan disini? Aku, atau kau, Naruto?!

"Kumohon tenanglah Hinata, dia pasti baik-baik saja, Boruto pasti baik-baik saja." Aku tetap terdiam dengan menangis. Tak membalas pelukannya, tetapi dia memelukku dengan erat, tak melepaskanku.

" _Aku benci kalian, kenapa kalian tak mengerti perasaanku…"_

Bencilah kami. Sungguh sebenarnya kami pantas untuk kau benci. Tapi tolong jangan melukai dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Mataku panas kembali, dengan terpaksa aku membalas pelukan mantan suamiku. Aku menangis histeris.

Dia anakku, aku benar-benar sangat kesakitan bila diseperti itu. Namun! Tak ada yang salah disini. Aku maupun Naruto tak salah, Boruto pun juga tak salah. Lalu siapa yang perlu disalahkan? Mungkin hati kami yang egois ini. Hati dan pikiran kami lah yang membuat kami menjadi seorang wanita dan pria yang paling egois. Tak mengerti perasaan orang-orang yang ada disekitar kami. Menanggap semuanya biasa saja dan baik-baik saja.

 _No matter how much I scream and struggle, or my eyelids swell_ _  
You just hold me without letting go_ _  
You can stop now_

…

* * *

…

Maafkan aku jika terlalu mencintaimu berlebihan. Maafkan aku jika tak pernah bisa percaya padamu. Tapi perlu kau tahu, hatiku hanya untukmu. Saat kau meminta berpisah, hatiku remuk dan hancur. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Tapi tolong, maafkan aku! Aku hanya butuh kau memaafkanku dan aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, aku tak akan meminta lebih lagi. Ya, aku akan pergi darimu, apa itu belum cukup? Atau kau memintaku mati dan enyah saja dari dunia ini? Akan ku lakukan hal itu jika kau bisa memaafkanku.

" _Aku benci kalian, kenapa kalian tak mengerti perasaanku…"_

Ya, maafkan Ayah yang tak mengerti perasaanmu Boruto. Maafkan Ayah yang membiarkan diri Ayah tenggelam oleh api cemburu. Aku sadar sekarang. Aku tak pantas kau sebut Ayah, aku sudah gagal menjadi Ayah.

"Pendarahan yang cukup serius. Tetapi kami sudah menanganinya, dan ada sedikit masalah pada otaknya yang tiba-tiba mati. Bukan! Dia bukan mati, hanya saja dia mengalami koma, dan dia tak sadarkan diri, lumayan membuat kami terkejut, saat dia tersadar, dan malah mengalami kejang."

Kulirik kesamping yang mendapati Hinata terdiam dengan pandangan dingin dan seolah dunianya berakhir hari ini juga. Dia menunduk, dan menatapku, kupikir dia tak akan menangis lagi. Tapi Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. "Maafkan aku!" Ucapku yang menarik tangannya dan tubuhnya untuk kupeluk. "Maafkan aku!" Ucapku lagi, entah aku tak bisa menghintung diriku berapa kali mengucapkan kata maaf.

Dia mengandung anak kedua, seharusnya tak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran. Namun itu tak akan mudah, karena ini sudah terjadi dan dengan jelasnya di depannya langsung. Bagaimana Boruto menusuk tangannya sendiri tanpa merasakan rasa sakit. Dia tetap menangis histeris berteriak menyalahkan kami.

Ya, salahkan kami nak, kami benar-benar pantas untuk disalahkan dengan apa yang terjadi padamu.

 _It hurts, I'm in pain, use your words and tell me_ _  
I don't know what's going on, don't leave me alone_

…

* * *

…

"Matanya sudah bisa dibuka, tapi kesadarannya masih jauh dari yang kita harapkan. Dia hanya melirik keluar jendela dan langsung kembali terdiam. Kami juga sudah banyak berbicara padanya, dan melatih setiap kata. Tetapi dia memilih bermain dengan pena dan menggambar apapun yang ingin dia gambar." Jelas Dokter Shizune yang menangani Boruto.

Sudah satu tahun dia harus terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Tangan-tangannya yang lentik menggenggam erat pena yang kuhahadiahkan untuknya. Boruto suka menggambar, maka dari itu aku ingin dia mulai menggambar apa yang dia suka. Dia tak pernah tersenyum, mata birunya tak secerah yang dulu. Tidak bisa dibilang menggelap, tak bisa dibilang hampa juga. Namun lebih tepatnya kosong, ya— pandangannya kosong, tak ada sama sekali kehidupan dimatanya. Hanya kekosongan yang ia perlihatkan padaku.

Suara yang selalu memanggilku ayah juga tak pernah ia keluarkan lagi. Senang ketika mendapat kabar Boruto sudah sadar dari komanya. Tapi ini semua malah membuatku dan Hinata menjadi lebih kacau lagi.

"— Boruto?!" Panggilku yang melihat dia menggambar sesuatu yang tak ku menengerti. Gambarnya memang acak-acakan, aku tak tahu dia menggambar apa. Namun kata dokter, sesuatu yang Boruto gambar adalah sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan tetapi tak bisa begitu saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Ku anggap ini _Lukisan Abstrak_ seperti karya-karya jenius para pelukis dunia. Putraku memang jenius…

"Naruto!" Suara lembut dari belakang ku membuyarkan lamunan panjangku. Seorang wanita cantik dengan menggendong gadis kecil yang lucu. "Makanlah dulu, kau pasti lapar." Katanya yang mencium pipiku.

Kau lihat Boruto?

Ayah sudah kembali pada Ibu, kau juga sudah mempunyai seorang adik yang cantik. Maka sembulah, kau bisa bermain dengan adikmu. Kau bisa mengajarinya menggambar, kau bisa menjaganya disaat Ibu sedang sibuk. Bangunlah, ada Ayah, Ibu, dan Himawari disini menunggumu.

 _If I have a heart_ _  
How could I find it?_ _  
You smile a little and say to me_ _  
"If that's what you're looking for, it's right here"_

…

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story – Majiko Rei-BBN**_


End file.
